


Not The Smartest Man on Earth

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [10]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, alexa play despacito, fic nobody wanted, it came from the discord, sad fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: It's five to midnight and we are fighting exotic animal smugglers in a warehouse.It's five after three am and we are fucking against a window in Adrian's penthouse.





	Not The Smartest Man on Earth

The thing is, I can admit here on Mars, I am not the smartest man on Earth. Don't believe the hype. 

You forget your watch one time, you get blasted with a few tachyons, people start calling you the superman.

And I've tried to live up to it. God, I've tried. Dad would have laughed his ass off seeing me try if he hadn't already kicked it by then. The big C. Ironic, if you have the right point of view. And at least I always have that.

Anyway, I'm not the world's smartest man. But when the guy who bills himself as the world's smartest man calls me up, I should be smart enough to say no. Foresight is 20/20, right?

But I am never smart enough to say no. I never said no when Wally used to call me up at three am and ask if I wanted to see something cool, probably waggling his eyebrows at me down the telephone line when what he really meant was he was drunk and I was a sure thing. 

And when Adrian calls and asks me to team-up, I pretend it's inevitable that I say yes. I unfocus my eyes and I narrate the action in my head.

It's five to midnight and we are fighting exotic animal smugglers in a warehouse.

It's five after three am and we are fucking against a window in Adrian's penthouse.

I am anticipating the next wave of smugglers about to burst through the door and shoot Adrian.

I am pinned against 3/16th worth of glass and I am acutely aware that both I and the glass are mostly empty space, as Adrian pants and sweats behind me and tries to fill the empty spaces inside me.

I am diving through Ozymandias' legs as the goons burst through the door, time slowing for me so I can see every bullet leave their guns.

I am trying not to phase through the glass not because the fall might kill me (it wouldn't), but because I am pretty sure it would be disconcerting for my partner. And maybe the world's smartest man would finally wise up and stop calling me up and making me wonder what he gets out of this.

I am stopping the bullets as I slide infinitely slowly out from between Ozymandias' legs in a parody of rebirth, his tunic flapping in the wind of my passing.

I am reborn as Adrian shouts, "Yes!" and finally finishes.


End file.
